One Practice Session
by HanazonoHikari
Summary: Saat bersama seseorang yang spesial, latihan macam apapun akan terasa menyenangkan. Apalagi bagi Shunsuke, yang tidak akan membiarkan satu sesi latihanpun berakhir biasa-biasa saja bagi Aoto. Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver 3rd Season), Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)


**Pairing: Kobayakawa Shunsuke x Watanabe Aoto (Silver Pair 3rd Season), a little bit of Miura Hiroki x Tamura Shougo (Adorable 3rd Season)**

 **Disclaimer: Only this story is mine** **I want to own Chan if possible**

 **Note: Ini sungguh terlalu receh XD**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Latihan untuk Dream Live kali ini agak berbeda. Ueshima-sensei meminta mereka menyiapkan percakapan telpon untuk gimmick. Watanabe Aoto tampak memandang puas secarik kertas di depannya yang sudah penuh tulisan. Pemuda tinggi kurus pemeran Ootori Choutarou itu sudah menyelesaikan bagiannya.

Tiba-tiba sebentuk lengan melingkari bahunya. Tanpa melihatpun, Aoto tahu pemilik lengan itu. Bisa dibilang, dia sudah hafal aroma dan bahkan suhu tubuh pemiliknya.

"Aoto, kau sudah selesai? Bantu aku ya."

Suara yang tidak asing itu bergema di telinga Aoto, dan tidak peduli sudah seberapa sering Kobayakawa Shunsuke melakukan itu, Aoto tidak bisa terbiasa. Jantungnya pasti berkhianat dan mulai berdetak lebih cepat.

"Bukannya Shun-kun lebih ahli?" Aoto sedikit beringsut untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Shunsuke.

"Ahli menulis surat? Yang benar saja," terkekeh rendah, Shunsuke melepaskan pelukannya. "Lihat punyamu dong."

Aoto menyerahkan kertasnya. Shunsuke membaca dengan serius lalu mulai menulis-nulis sesuatu di kertasnya.

Aoto mengedarkan pandangan dan melihat sebagian besar masih berkutat dengan kertas didepannya. Ueshima-sensei meminta mereka menjadi diri sendiri saat menelepon, tapi sepertinya hal itu yang membuat susah. Berakting selalu lebih mudah daripada menjadi diri sendiri. Setidaknya, itulah yang dirasakan Aoto.

Pandangannya teralih saat mendengar suara berdebum pelan di sebelahnya. Sesosok mungil tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahnya. Kertasnya diletakkan di depannya. Tangannya memegang sekotak pocky dan saat inipun sosok itu sedang asik mengunyah pocky.

"Buntu," ujarnya, menatap Aoto dengan mata lebarnya. Berkebalikan dengan ucapannya, wajahnya tampak santai.

"Itu?" Aoto menunjuk kertas di depan Shou-chan yang sudah berisi tulisan dengan matanya.

"Kurang puas," ujarnya sambil menawarkan pocky-nya pada pasangan ganda tersebut, yang menerima dengan senang hati.

Shunsuke membaca tulisan Shou-chan dan mulai tertawa, "Chan banget ini." Aoto tersenyum mengangguk.

"Kurang puas apanya?" tanya Aoto, yang dijawab dengan kedikan bahu.

"Chan, kau lihat aku belum selesai kan? Kau tanya yang lain saja."

"Tapi aku kan tidak minta pendapat Shun-kun, aku minta pendapat Aochan kok."

"Aochan sibuk membantuku. Kau tanya yang lain saja." Shunsuke menarik lengan Aoto posesif.

"Lho, Aochan..."

"BUCHOU!" Melihat Hiroki yang tampak sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Shunsuke melambaikan tangannya. "Kau tanya pendapat Hiroki saja."

Senyum di wajah Tamura langsung lenyap. "Shun-kun kenapa memanggil dia?"

"Kenapa tidak? Hiroki sudah selesai kok."

"Ada apa?" tanya Hiroki yang sudah berdiri di belakang Tamura yang tiba-tiba tampak mengecil.

"Chan sepertinya butuh bantuan."

"Tenang Buchou, semua teratasi. Ah, Jonathan!" Tamura cepat-cepat berdiri dan berlari menghampiri Jonathan tanpa memandang Hiroki sekalipun, meninggalkan Shunsuke dan Aoto yang tampak kebingungan.

"Kalian sedang bertengkar?" tanya Aoto. Hiroki hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Chan tidak memandangmu sama sekali lho..."

"Dan dia memanggilmu Buchou."

Hiroki mengedikkan bahunya lagi. "Kalian tanya saja dia," jawabnya dan melengos pergi, meninggalkan pasangan Hyoutei itu yang tampak khawatir.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang," Shunsuke menggumam kesal diikuti tawa Aoto.

"Shun-kun suka sekali sok tua ya, padahal kan cuma selisih berapa tahun saja."

"Secara umur iya, tapi kelakuan mereka kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Chan kan tidak bisa marah lama-lama."

"Nah kan?" Shunsuke mengangguk setuju lalu tertawa, dan mulai memfokuskan perhatian lagi pada tugasnya, sekali-sekali meminta pertimbangan Aoto.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Sepertinya begini sudah bagus," Shunsuke mengangkat kertasnya. Aoto ikut membaca dari samping.

"Kalimat Shun-kun bahaya sekali," celetuk Aoto. Pertanyaan Shun-kun yang disampaikan lewat alisnya yang terangkat segera dijawabnya, "Ini obrolan pacar yang perhatian sekali. Gadis-gadis yang mendengarkan ini pasti langsung luluh."

Shunsuke tertawa mendengarnya. Sekali lagi dilingkarkannya lengannya di pundak Aoto, "Kamu juga?"

Senyum di wajah Aoto langsung lenyap. Menghindari kontak mata dengan Shunsuke, dan menjaga suaranya tidak bergetar, Aoto menjawab singkat, "Aku bukan gadis."

"Itu sih aku tahu," tukas Shunsuke, tertawa makin lebar. "Tapi kalau kau pacarku dan menerima telepon seperti ini dariku, apa kau akan luluh juga?" tanya Shunsuke, memandang wajah Aoto, dan tentunya tidak melewatkan rona merah yang muncul di wajah Aoto.

"Itu..."

"Halo, ini aku, Kobayakawa Shunsuke, pemeran Shishido Ryou." Shunsuke mulai membacakan pesannya. Pelan-pelan dan jelas di telinga Aoto, yang debaran jantungnya telah berubah menjadi genderang perang. Untung mereka sedang duduk, karena saat ini lutut Aoto terlalu lemas. Shunsuke masih terus membacakan pesannya di telinganya, dan walaupun suara Shunsuke memberi efek yang tidak baik untuk jantung Aoto, dia tidak ingin Shunsuke berhenti. Suara Shunsuke memancarkan perhatian dan kekhawatiran yang tulus, dan walaupun Aoto tahu perhatian itu bukan untuk dirinya, untuk saat yang pendek ini, dia bisa menganggap sebaliknya kan?

Pesan yang dibacakan Shunsuke sudah berakhir, tp Shunsuke tidak juga melepaskan pelukannya. Jantung Aoto sendiri juga belum kembali normal.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shunsuke.

"...hah?"

"Jawaban untuk pertanyaanku," Shunsuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"...pertanyaan?... Oh, pertanyaan. Oh. Iya, itu..."

"Kenapa wajah Aochan merah?" Tamura yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di sebelah Aoto, memandang Aoto khawatir. Dengan sigap, ditempelkannya telapak tangannya ke dahi Aoto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chan. Hanya sedikit jadi korban keisengan Shun-kun," Aoto, yang kesadaran dan kontrol dirinya sudah kembali, menyikut Shunsuke pelan. Yang disebut segera memegang bagian yang disikut Aoto dan memasang wajah kesakitan.

"Yang benar saja Aoto. Memangnya aku sejahat itu?" Aoto hanya melengos dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke biskuit coklat yang dibawa Tamura.

"Boleh minta satu?"

Tak menjawab karena sedang mengunyah biskuit, Tamura menyodorkan kemasan biskuit yang dipegangnya pada Aoto dan Shunsuke.

"Kau bawa banyak makanan hari ini," celetuk Shunsuke, ikut mengambil sebuah.

"Tidak," jawab Tamura setelah menelan. "Ini diberi Hiroki." Shunsuke dan Aoto bertukar pandangan mendengar Tamura kembali memanggil buchou mereka dengan namanya.

"Sudah baikan tho.." komentar Shunsuke. Aoto hanya tersenyum maklum.

"Baikan apa? Kami kan tidak bertengkar..."

"Memangnya Hiroki tadi melakukan apa?"

Tamura batal menggigit biskuit di tangannya. "Hiroki itu ya, selalu, selaluuu saja bilang aku seperti anak kecil. Masa tadi pesan telponku dibilang seperti omongan anak kecil," Tamura menerangkan dengan bibir mengerucut.

Pasangan ganda terkuat Hyoutei saling berpandangan. Tanpa suara, mereka berpikiran sama, "Bukannya memang iya?"

Menggumam penuh pengertian, Aoto menepuk-nepuk pundak Tamura.

"Yosh!" Shunsuke berdiri, mengepalkan tinjunya ke atas penuh semangat. "Karena sudah selesai, sekarang aku mau siap-siap pulang. Ayo Aoto!"

Mengikuti Shunsuke, Aoto berjalan ke arah ruang ganti. Sebelum memasuki ruangan, sempat dilihatnya Hiroki berdiri di depan Tamura, menariknya berdiri. Wajah Hiroki memang tidak terlihat, tapi wajah Tamura terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Memang benar anak-anak," gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku sendiri lebih suka yang sedikit dewasa dan tenang. Berbadan lebih tinggi dan memiliki senyum manis."

"Shun-kun bilang sesuatu barusan?"

Shunsuke hanya mengelus kepala Aoto, dan senang melihat wajah Aoto perlahan memerah.

 **END.**


End file.
